


Bienvenido

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, M/M, Reunions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Un reencuentro no tiene que ser extraordinario.





	Bienvenido

—¡Bienvenido!

Era fácil acostumbrarse a la rutina, aunque seguirla sin ningún error incluso en los momentos en que el restaurante tenía más movimiento requería más práctica.

Dar la bienvenida cada vez que alguien entraba era lo básico, recordaba Kawamura, y lo que no debía olvidar aunque apenas tuviese tiempo para apartar sus ojos un momento para ver de reojo a los recién llegados.

Escuchar —y ver, cuando podía tomarse un respiro para hacerlo— con atención también lo era y no sólo cuando debía tomar por sí mismo el pedido, ya que a veces un simple comentario o un gesto podía indicarle si debería apurarse particularmente con ese pedido. Y si los clientes se sentaban en la barra con más razón debía hacerlo, ya que una pequeña conversación podía hacerlos sentir más cómodos.

Aunque esos detalles fuesen importantes el preparar el sushi lo era aun más, por lo que nunca debía permitir que estos lo distrajesen a la hora de prepararlo. Debía hacerlo siempre con cuidado y dedicación, usando todo lo que había aprendido con los años.

Según su padre le faltaba para perfeccionar esa rutina y el final de esta, pero Kawamura estaba orgulloso de lo mucho que se había habituado y lo bien que la hacía a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando tiempo completo en el restaurante.

Por eso, en el momento en que se cayó el arroz de sus manos y se quedó en silencio, con la boca abierta, no pudo hacer más que avergonzarse.

Había hecho el comienzo bien, en realidad, pronunciando con buen ánimo el saludo de bienvenida a pesar de que estaba en medio de preparar un pedido y en cuanto notó que el cliente había llegado solo y se sentó en la barra, Kawamura alzó la mirada, listo para comenzar una charla sin importancia mientras continuaba su trabajo.

Pero antes de poder pronunciar una sola palabra la sorpresa de reconocer a quien estaba frente a él rompió su concentración y fue así que cometió un error tras otro antes de poder reaccionar.

—Fuji... —dijo Kawamura cuando pudo hacerlo y la incambiable sonrisa de Fuji pareció agrandarse por un segundo.

—Taka-san —respondió Fuji, más acto seguido inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Vine en un mal momento?

—No, lo siento. —La pregunta lo sacó por completo de su estupor y Kawamura actuó de inmediato, disculpándose una vez más mientras recogía y dejaba aparte el arroz que había arruinado, para luego limpiarse sus manos antes de servir té como una pequeña cortesía de la casa.

Sabía que de dirigir su mirada hacia su padre sólo vería reprobación por su error, por lo que se concentró únicamente en continuar corrigiéndolo de la mejor manera posible a pesar de que estaba seguro que su rostro se reflejaba su vergüenza.

—¿Lo de siempre? —cuestionó Kawamura con una sonrisa una vez la humeante taza de té estuvo en manos de Fuji y aun antes de recibir una respuesta puso sus manos a la obra, dispuesto a terminar el pedido en el que había estado trabajando lo más pronto posible para así poder atender a Fuji.

—Todavía te acuerdas... —comentó Fuji con un tono radiante, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Hablar con un extraño nunca era difícil, pues incluso hablar sobre el clima bastaba, y los clientes frecuentes solían ser los que iniciaban la conversación.

Pero tratándose de Fuji, Kawamura no quería decir algo tan banal luego de varios meses sin verlo y también sentía que no necesitaba hacerlo, en gran parte porque Fuji parecía más contento viéndolo trabajar que hablando, como había hecho muchas veces cuando aún eran compañeros de colegio.

Aun así, eso no le impedía dudar, porque ¿no se suponía que un reencuentro debería ser especial, lleno de palabras que cubriese el tiempo que habían pasado sin ningún contacto y exaltación por volverse a ver? Pero el que Fuji no pareciese incómodo y no saber qué decir hizo que Kawamura no se esforzase pensando en ello, prefiriendo esforzarse en lo que tenía en sus manos sin decir palabra.

Gracias a eso el pedido pendiente pronto estuvo listo y también el de Fuji, quien lo recibió con evidente gusto y lo elogió luego de primer bocado.

Kawamura no tuvo tiempo de saborear las palabras de Fuji, pues esta vez un grupo de cuatro entró al restaurante.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo, siendo coreado por su padre.

—Takashi —pronunció su padre, dándole una palmada en el hombro al tiempo que saludó a Fuji con un gesto de cabeza—, ve a tomar un descanso.

—Pero... —La sorpresa ante esas palabras no le impidió a Kawamura negarse de inmediato. Estaban en el final de la noche, al fin de cuentas, y aunque no fuese el fin de semana había suficiente movimiento como para no poder hacer tal cosa; a pesar de eso su padre lo interrumpió.

—Yo puedo encargarme —aseguró, señalando con un gesto disimulado en dirección de las mesas.

A pesar de que casi todas estaban ocupadas, notó Kawamura luego de unos segundos, la mayoría estaba en proceso de comer mientras charlaban y no había nada que indicase que alguien haría otro pedido pronto, por lo que sin duda una persona sola podría encargarse, al menos por el momento.

Su padre no esperó a que él se diese cuenta de esto y fue de inmediato a atender a los nuevos clientes, por lo que cuando Kawamura salió al comedor sólo pudo agradecerle internamente mientras se sentó junto a Fuji, quien le sonrió una vez terminó el rollo que había estado comiendo.

—Al fin me siento de regreso en casa —comentó, abriendo sus ojos por un corto momento y suspirando con relajo.

Eso no explicaba que había hecho desde la última vez que se había visto y tampoco borraba el paso del tiempo o lo extraño que era la falta de algo extraordinario en el reencuentro.

Pero de alguna forma Kawamura sentía que entendía a qué se refería y eso le quitaba cualquier deseo de hacer preguntas y averiguar lo que sin duda Fuji le diría tarde o temprano.

— _Okaeri_ —dijo en vez de eso, respondiéndole la sonrisa cuando Fuji contestó y dejando que la familiaridad que seguía entre ellos se encargase del resto.


End file.
